Extra, Extra!
by pancakesareking
Summary: [Slash] SkittsSnitch and RaceSpot. Just a short little snippet that I don't really think has anything to do with the title.


I think I've got a minor case of writer's block, so this is the answer to my problems: A nice little slash-fic featuring Skittery and Snitch. And Race and Spot, because honestly, I can't help myself.  
  
I heart Skittery.  
  
Well, uh, here goes.  
  
It's extremely short, just deal with it.  
  
*Extra, Extra!*  
  
Skittery sighed in defeat and threw his papers on the ground. Apparently, there had been a big hootenanny the night before, because everyone had a hangover. He could have sworn even the little girl playing with her dolls looked a little out of it. Skittery couldn't even complain to the guys about this. It would be so embarrassing if they knew he only sold ten of the fifty papes he had gotten that morning. Well, that was two bits down the drain, now wasn't it.  
  
"How am I gonna 'fford food?" he whined to himself. As of late, Skittery had been suspecting the staff at Tibby's didn't like him too much. And when they didn't like someone, they weren't likely to give freebies. Skittery cursed under his breath and kicked an empty bottle. As he walked down the familiar alleyway, he could hear other newsies. One in particular.  
  
"Extra, extra, t'ree legged dog saves baby from burning building!" Skittery laughed. Snitch WOULD say something like that. At this point, Snitch didn't even bother to "improve" the truth; he just made the truth whatever he wanted it to be.  
  
Snitch hadn't noticed Skittery yet, and the latter took advantage of that. He used all of his stealth (which wasn't much because he practically yelled for a living) to sneak up to the unaware boy. Snitch always looked so goofy when he sold his papes. He turned his ratty plaid hat backwards, and managed to keep a straight face as he bellowed outrageous lies at the top of his lungs. Skittery had to hold in his laughter. Once he was directly behind Snitch, he wrapped his arms around the other boy and whispered, "Extra, extra, dat's a lie!"  
  
"SHIT, SKITTS!" Snitch had almost dropped his papes he was so scared. Not that he would let Skittery know that. "You tryin' to kill a guy?"  
  
Skittery grinned, forgetting about his own misfortune, and replied, "Oh, did I scare ya', Snitchy?"  
  
"No," Snitch lied unconvincingly. Trying the change the subject, and in actually curiosity he asked, "Wow, how'd you finish sellin' ya' papes so fast Skitts?"  
  
The boy in question scowled and pretended he hadn't heard the question. He didn't want to think about that, he was with Snitch! And said boy was supposed to be cheering him up. "Let's go to Tibby's. Your treat."  
  
Snitch looked confused for a moment. Just for a moment. "Look, I only got t'ree papes left. So lemme finish sellin', then we'll go to Tibby's. And no, it WON'T be my treat, ya' bum." And although Skittery pulled the stunt all the time, it still made him feel guilty when the taller boy muttered "you don't love me."  
  
"Sure as I'm standin' here I do" he said in an undertone. Then, with a lot more volume, "t'ree legged dog saves baby from burning building!" Two papers sold. Snitch looked down at his last paper with a grin. Just as a well-to-do lady was walking buy, Snitch used his most pitiful voice. "Please lady, buy a pape from a coupla starvin' boys."  
  
The rich looking woman barely spared Snitch a glance as she pulled the newspaper from his grip and with a huge sigh gave Snitch a nickel. Before he could tell her he had no change, the woman was on her way again.  
  
"Tibby's is waitin', Skitts" he said with a smug grin on his face. He was slightly put out to notice Skittery wasn't smiling at all. "Race is right! Glum and dumb." Still no smile. Finally, a sigh, and then, "Skitt's, we both know I'm going to pay for your lunch."  
  
Skittery offered a small smile. That tiny little smile made Snitch feel a lot better, though. "C'mon, ya' big baby, I'm hungry!" And after looking around carefully for a moment to make sure no one was looking, Snitch stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss on Skittery's lips. Then, with a small blush, he turned to leave, but not before noticing that Skittery's smiled was a lot bigger than it had been before.  
  
Once they left, a certain newsie hiding behind a pile of crates busted out laughing. "A-HA! You owe me two bits, Spot! I told yous 'deys a couple!"  
  
A sigh, and then "Racey, why yous gotta bet on everything?"  
  
A chuckle. "I don't gotta make a bet on who's gonna be on top tonight."  
  
Snort. "Because you already know it's me. I wanna get my two bits woith!"  
  
"I hate yous, ya know."  
  
"Funny, dat's not you was moanin' las' night!"  
  
"Oi, Spotty, all dose compliments...I was just improvin' da truth."  
  
"I'm not lovin' you so much right now."  
  
"You couldn't hate me if ya tried."  
  
"I know." A small kiss.  
  
"Hey, let's go to Tibby's so you can buy me lunch."  
  
"Go yaself, ya moron."  
  
"I love yous too, Spotty."  
  
That afternoon, when Snitch and Skittery met up with Race and Spot at Tibbys, they wanted to know why Spot was in Manhattan.  
  
"Had to pay off a bet I lost" was all Spot would say.  
  
And no more questions were asked...until the next morning, when Jack was wondering why Race was limping with a huge smile on his face. Funny, so was a Snitch.  
  
*end*  
  
Oi, oi, sorry it's so short. I just felt compelled to write a snippet so I could feel like I still know how to write. Leave me a review, or don't. Your choice. Make the right one. Heh. 


End file.
